Child's car seats are designed to secure a child within a vehicle. These seats must accommodate children of various size as the child grows. Thus, these seats are not custom-fitted to each child. Since the seat is generally larger than the child, the child's head is unsupported unless it is provided with a headrest to position the child's head or to provide a more comfortable ride for the child.
The headrest supports and, to an extent, immobilizes the child's head to provide comfort and protection. Known headrests provide lateral support to prevent side to side motion of the child's head. The backrest keeps the child's head from moving backward. But these headrests do not deter forward motion of the child's head. This type of motion could cause discomfort or injury depending on the surrounding circumstances.
In order to position the headrests at multiple locations as the child grows, some known headrests are selectively attached to the car seat backrest or side supports by VELCRO. However, in many child's car seats, the backrest contains a number of strap holes or slots that can interfere with the use of VELCRO to attach the headrest. The function of these slots is to permit shoulder straps to pass through the back of the seat to secure the child within the seat. However, these slots inhibit the use of VELCRO because the VELCRO hooks will not attach to the open space. In addition, some slots are provided with a reinforcing grommet surrounding the slot. The surface properties of the grommet again prevent attachment of the hooks. Thus, known headrests that use VELCRO are disadvantageous when used with car seats containing strap slots and grommets.
In addition, VELCRO attachment is disadvantageous because it does not provide positive feedback that the headrest is secured in place. The headrest may be partially attached with the VELCRO and then slip as the child moves within the seat.
Other known headrests that use the child's body weight or an interference fit between the lateral supports to hold the headrest in place are prone to slip with the child's movements. Furthermore, the child's movements make it difficult to initially place the headrest in the proper position. Movement of the headrest out of, or not initially placing the headrest in, the proper position may cause discomfort to the child and increase the risk of injury.
Therefore, there is a need for a child's car seat and headrest that can be easily secured in multiple positions, and used with strap holes. There is an additional need for a child seat and headrest with an apparatus for attaching the headrest that prevents the headrest from slipping, or otherwise moving out of the proper position. There is also a need for a car seat that provides positive feedback upon attaching the headrest to the seat. Finally, there is a need for a car seat that provides a tight-fitting headrest that deters forward motion of the child's head.